El libro de la Profecia
by Over Top Clear Mind
Summary: Twiligth Sparkle, logra hacerce con un extraño libro el cual puede manipular la vida. tanto curiosidad como su misma busqueda por lo que ella y sus amigas lucharon, la paz puede lograrse con algo de ayuda de este libro. Version de My Little Pony con Death Note.
1. El libro

Los dias eran calmados desde hace tiempo, no había nada fuera de lo común, sin embargo en un lejano lugar de lo conocido de Equestria, se encontraba una carreta que era tirada por un semental el cual, parecía tener cara de pocos amigos, no era para mas el era de las pocas personas que hacían su trabajo en silencio y sin mostrar alguna muestra de alegría. En su carreta tenia diferentes encargos, encargos que eran de paquetería. Tenia desde cartas, sobres, cajas selladas, algunas cajas fuertes. Ensi era una mina de secretos. Su destino tubo que llegar sin contratiempos pues el tren que saldría de la ciudad estaba a punto de salir.

-llegas tarde, estoy a punto de irme-regaño el maquinista al semental que se acercaba con la carreta llena de cosas.

-No es que sea alguien lento, es solo que tuve que tomar diversas rutas ya que algunas calles las están arreglando-Se defendió el cartero-

-Bueno subamos eso tengo que llegar a Ponyville antes de la anochecer-

Sin muchas dificultades tanto el maquinista como el paquetero subieron cada uno de los objetos, se pudieron notar hasta libros los cuales venían en cajas grandes las cuales decían "Para la biblioteca de Ponyville". Una vez cada uno de los objetos estaban ya dentro del vagón adecuado, el maquinista toco el silbato del ferrocarril y comenzó su andar. La ciudad no era la mejor pero tampoco la peor asi que no podían pasar cosas fuera de lo común viniendo de esta ciudad.

Tarde, y con el sol casi a punto de esconderse en las montañas, el maquinista termino llegando a su destino donde algunos ponis subieron al tren para ir a la siguiente estación mientras otros bajan pues esta era su parada, una pegaso de pelaje gris había recibido unos cuantos paquetes y cajas, con ayuda de algunos colegas del trabajo de correspondencia le ayudaron a llevar las cajas y paquetes a sus respectivos dueños.

-Derpy puedes llevar esas cajas a la Biblioteca por favor?-Dijo un semental obscuro mientras que con una libreta trataba de hacer cuenta de los objetos a llevar.

-Si no hay problema señor-Dijo enérgica la pegaso.

Uno de sus compañeros le ato una carreta para que le fuera mas fácil llevar las cajas hacia el destino, poco a poco la biblioteca no estaba lejos y pudo divisar a fuera de esta a un pequeño dragon purpura el cual estaba recostado contra el árbol de la biblioteca mientras sostenia un pequeño comic en el cual se miraba una poni parada en dos patas mientras que una mirada de sádica y una extraña arma posaba en sus cascos.

-Hola Spike… tengo el encargo de Twiligth desde Austerdan-Saco de su lectora al dragon.

-¿Oh?-Miro a la pegaso- Ahhh si claro deja te abro la puerta-Dijo amable mientras hacia lo ya dicho-

La pegaso entro a la biblioteca dejando las cajas justo en mitad de la biblioteca, había barias estanterías pero ni había rastro de aquien entregárselo.

-No esta Twilight?-Se extraño la pegaso-

-Dijo que iria a traer algo para la cena hay que firmar algo?-

-Si pero creo que lo puedes hacer tu-Dijo sacando una libreta de entre las cajas y una pluma- Aquí por favor.

Una vez hecho el papeleo burocrático la pegaso paso a retirarse, dejando al pequeño dragon con su ardua lectura que lo entretenía, no alcanzo a ponerse comodo cuando escucho que alguien abria la puerta y con el sonido de algunas bolsas de plástico, supuso quien había llegado por lo cual se puso de pie casi de mala gana para ayudar.

-Oye Twi, trajieron tu encargo-Dijo mientras tomaba una bolsa para ayudar-

-¡Enserio llego hoy!?-Dijo feliz mientras le dejaba todas las bolsas al dragon mientras iba a ver las cajas-

-Si claro yo llevo todo-Dijo entre enojado y cansado, tratando de cargar con todas las bolsas-

Twiligth era una Unicornio purpura casi en todos los aspectos, desde su pelaje hasta su crin, inclusive sus ojos. Pero algo que siempre le fascino desde pequeña eran los libros, de cualquier tema, sea historia, ciencia, matemáticas, ficción, mitología, novelas, novedades, etc. No tenía nada como favorito.  
Al momento que abrió la primera caja noto algunos libros que ella esperaba.

-¡Ahh Rainbow esperaba este libro de Daring Doo desde el mes pasado-Dijo mostrándole el libro a Spike con ayuda de su magia-

-Daring Doo y el cáliz del cruzado?-miro detenidamente el libro- pero que no había otro libro antes de ese?

-Sip aquí esta-Dijo mostrándole el susodicho-

-Daring Doo en la búsqueda de la biblioteca de Alejandría? Pero que no ese es un mito la biblioteca de Alejandría?-Dijo extrañado-

-No importa si es real o no es solo para entretenernos con la lectura… aunque por otra parte me gustaría ver algún dia la biblioteca de Alejandría-Dijo algo maravillada por la idea-

-Aja… bueno preparare la cena veo que tienes mucho que acomodar y leer pero mañana te toca hacer el almuerzo-Dijo entrando a la cocina-

-Si lo que digas-Contesto la Unicornio mientras metía su cabeza dentro de la caja repleta de libros.

Paso el tiempo y termino cenando junto a Spike, pero eventualmente terminando de cenar, Spike decidio irse a dormir ya que mañana empezaran los días nevados y sobre todo el frio que el tanto detesta a pesar de ser un dragon y su atributo sea el fuego… Twilight nunca tenia inconveniente de desvelarse hasta altas horas de la noche, para ella era costumbre y nada fuera de lo común. Por lo cual esa noche con ayuda de unas velas algo de chocolate caliente se dispuso a darle unas cuantas ojeadas a los libros nuevos y acomodarlos en el estante de "Novedades" quitando los viejos y poniendo estos nuevos, uno por uno, desde los libros de "Daring Doo", hasta libros de magia intermedia y historia Grifin.

Entrando casi las dos de la mañana, Twilight segia revisando los libros pero de entre todos esos libros… solo uno de ellos le llamo demasiado la atención. Ahigasido por la portada o por el titulo, la cuestión es que este libro le llamo mucho la atención.

-¿Libro mágico de la profecía?-Dijo extrañada

La portada era en si un gran conjunto de estrellas con diferentes galaxias. Todo sobre bordado. Al abrir el libro noto que había hojas negras, que contenían palabras escritas con tinta blanca, hojeo un poco mas y noto que después de un segmente de paginas negras había paginas en blanco… sin nada escrito en el. Regreso a la pagina uno y leyó detenidamente.

 ** _·"Los nombres de las personas que estén escritos en este libro morirán."_**

 ** _·"Este Libro hará efecto si el propietario piensa en el rostro de la persona o criatura a la que va a matar mientras escribe el nombre. De este modo, la gente que comparte el mismo nombre no se verá afectada."_**

 ** _·"Una vez escrito el nombre, si se especifica la causa de la muerte dentro de los 40 segundos siguientes, así sucederá, de lo contrario, la víctima morirá de un ataque al corazón."_**

 ** _·"Tras especificar la causa de la muerte, se le otorgarán 6 minutos y 40 segundos para especificar los detalles de la misma."_**

-Que es esto…-Dijo algo extrañada- Algun bromista o estudiante tuvo que hacer esto..

 _ **·"El propietario del Libro podrá ver y escuchar al propietario original,."**_

 _ **·"Aquel que utilice este Libro no podrá ir ni al cielo o al infierno por toda la eternidad."**_

-Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto y valla que yo aguanto este tipo de bromas-

Fue hasta las ultimas paginas tratando de tener alguna pista de quien fue el graciosito pero solo encontró nombres que le resonaban en su mente, nombres de lo que alguna vez fueron Guardias reales corruptos, algunos adinerados de la ciudad de canterlot y también políticos, pero estaba anotados en diferentes paginas si acaso dando un total de 25 nombres en todo el libro, pero una vez llegando al final solo se topo con mas hojas en negro las cuales también tenían mas indicios de como usar el libro.

 _ **· Si la hora de la muerte es escrita antes de 40 segundos después de escribir que la causa de la muerte sea un ataque al corazón, la hora de la muerte puede ser manipulada, y el tiempo empezará a contar a partir de 40 segundos después de escribir el nombre."**_

 _ **· La persona que toque el cuaderno podrá ver y escuchar al propietario original,**_

Twilight volteo a ver el reloj de su sala y noto que eran las cuatro de la mañana y solo supuso lo obvio.

-El sueño… el sueño me hace ver cosas estúpidas… quizás una buena jornada de sueño pueda ver lo que realmente tiene el libro.-Dijo cerrando el libro y colocándolo sobre un escritorio el cual estaba al lado de diferentes plumas y tinteros.

Eso le habría gustado a Twilight pero el problema yacio al dia siguiente, dado su desvelada de la noche anterior ella termino despertándose casi entrando las doce del medio dia, Spike por su lado le agradaba pues no tenia que hacer absolutamente nada y aprovechaba para dar un paseo por el pueblo. Pero en cuanto Twilight abrió los ojos con la luz del sol molestándole los ojos, los abrió mirando con pereza el reloj de su habitación y casi de un brinco de susto se levantó de su cama.

-¡DOCE Y MEDIA!-Exclamo de golpe al mirar el reloj-

Tan rápido como pudo se arregló para abrir la biblioteca, pero en el momento que estaba apunto de cambiar el letrero de la misma de abierto a cerrado se dio cuenta que…

-Por Celestia es sábado…-Dijo desanimada recordando tal cosa pues los potros no entraban a la biblioteca este dia ya que preferían aprovecharlo para descansar de las clases pero aun asi había uno que otro que llegaba-Bueno quizás alguien venga hoy…

Sin mas abrió las puertas de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su escritorio y fue ahí donde miro un plato con dos piezas de pan y un vaso de leche justo a bajo había una nota la cual decía.

 _ **"No es bueno pasarse comidas"**_

Sin muchas opciones acerco un pequeño banco y tomo asiento frente a su escritorio para almorzar algo, pero la letra no la reconocía, no se parecía a la de Spike, al final de cuantas decidió no darle mucha importancia quizás el estaba algo atareado y solo lo escribió rápido para salir a pasear. Pero mientras comía miraba aquel libro que había dejado ayer en la noche, aquel libro que la hizo pensar en cosas en ciertas cosas mientras dormía como por ejemplo…

-¿Enserio puedes matar con esta cosa?-Dijo un tanto curiosa mientras hacia un espacio para abrir el libro-

En su mente soñaba y deseaba que aquellas palabras que había leído solo fueran una simple jugarreta de su cabeza, por lo cansada que estaba, pero no… al abrirlo solo comprobó lo obvio, que eso no era una simple mentira, cada palabra escrita en ese libro era real. Muchas veces pensó en si comprobarlo.

-P-Puede que tan solo…-Tomo una pluma con su magia- Espera…-Se detuvo de golpe casi a punto de poner la pluma sobre el papel- y si este libro tiene razón y el nombre y el poni en el que pienso mueren… se de libros mágicos y no puedo echar esto a la simple suerte… además… Si mal no recuerdo Celestia dijo que estaba estrictamente prohibido poner este tipo de hechizos a los libros-Dejo la pluma de lado y tomo el libro con su magia- Pero… no hay autor… no dice quién es su propietario. Y si… Celestia llega a pensar que yo lo hice?

Varias preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza algunas con consecuencias hacia ella y otras con ciertas cosas buenas, pero y si incluso Celestia lo llegaba a usar para comprobar el libro y no pasa nada y piensa que fue una broma de Twiligth?

-D-Debo entregárselo a Celestia es lo correcto…-Dijo decidida cerrando el libro pero al poco tiempo escucho la puerta tras de ella miro que justo debajo de la puerta había un periódico, el periódico de cada fin de semana- que oportuno…

Con ayuda de su magia atrajo hacia ella el periódico y miro a tentamente un nombre en particular.

 _"El Señor Silver Arrow fue hallado muerto en el acantilado después de dos meses desde su desaparición"_

Ese nombre inmediatamente le sono y tintineo en su cabeza a Twilight, rápidamente tomo el libro dejando caer el periódico y enfocarse en buscar el nombre… y si… lo encontró en la penúltima pagina claramente decía el nombre de aquel señor y también venían sus especificaciones de muerte.

-Q-Quizas solo… Solo… Casualidad un simple golpe de suerte que el nombre este aquí… Silver es un nombre común no creo que…-

Ojala no hubiera seguido leyendo las especificaciones pues justamente las especificaciones decían su causa de muerte muerto de un paro cardiaco, y en el periódico decía que le había dado un paro cardiaco. Ambos coincidían a la perfección.

-T-Tiene que ser una broma… este tipo de magia no puede existir…

Su negación la llevo a sacar conclusiones que levemente la fueron orillando a la experimentación y comprobación, ver si era real que este libro podía matar a alguien. Pero… que nombre poner… a quien matar… ese libro podía sacar una parte peor de ella además… ¿podía con la carga de haber matado a alguien?

-S-Si lo hago… tiene que ser alguien que no valla de acuerdo con la ley… o que haga las cosas solo a su manera sin importarle los demás… alguien… ¿malo podría decir? Pero si hago esto yo también seria la mala…-ella temblaba un poco por solo pensar en la infinidad de cosas- S-Solo uno y lo dejare… No creo que este libro sea…-Tomo su pluma y tintero- Real- Anoto el nombre- Ademas… nadie en si sabría que fui yo quien lo mato…

Con las pesuñas temblándole, anoto el siguiente nombre

 _ **"Unlock Down"**_

Fue todo lo que hizo en todo ese día con el libro, lo cerro y lo guardo en un gabinete que ella conocía abajo en su sótano esperando que no pasara nada y que no llegaran noticias de aquel tipo…

Los días pasaron y Twilight había dado por perdido el libro, sabía que no había pasado nada. No había noticias que le dijeran que aquel poni estaba muerto… dia tras dia Twiligth hasta se había olvidado del libro hasta que llego nuevamente el sábado… la entrega del periódico semanal… y con noticias que tal vez no le gustaron.

-N-No es posible-Tartamudeo casi al ver el encabezado-

 ** _"Adinerado y corrupto polito de Canterlot Unlock Down, fue encontrado muerto en su casa solo, cuatro días después de su muerte… la cual fue un infarto al corazón…_** "

End Chapter.

 _ **·"Aquel que utilice este Libro no podrá ir ni al cielo o al infierno por toda la eternidad."**_

Nota del autor: Si… es una parodia de Death Note… han de saber que no estoy recibiendo ningún bien monetario y que ni los derechos me pertenecen, tampoco los de My Little Pony, hago esto para entretener al lector y lectora. Gracias.

Espero y les haya gustado.


	2. El portador

Tras saber de la muerte de _**"Unlock Down"**_ Twilight cayó en una profunda negación, si bien era cierto que lo que dice el libro que puede matar, es posible que una de sus especificaciones también y la que le causaba miedo era:

 _ **· Aquel que utilice el Libro, no podrá ir ni al Cielo ni al Infierno por toda la Eternidad.**_

Si bien era cierto que el libro podía cumplir el requisito de matar a alguien, Twilight no podía quitarse de encima la simple idea de haber matado a alguien, lo negaba a pesar de todo, y entre la negación solo llego una sola idea.

-Tengo que probarlo una vez mas… T-Tubo que ser simple llanamente casualidad, de preferencia tendría que ver el resultado del libro-Hablo con neutralidad en sus palabras tomando un par de alforjas, una pluma, un tintero y el susodicho libro, para solo asi salir de la biblioteca-

Era medio dia y muchos estaban en compras para preparar así la comida, pero por mera casualidad algunos parecían de mal humor ese dia, algunos se insultaban entre si por problemas personales, ajenos a los demás, otros simplemente hablaban mal de otros, e incluso, a Twilight le toco mirar a algunos ponis robando un par de frutas de un puesto.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Cuando miras detenidamente el mundo, te preguntas si le harás un favor desasiéndote de alguno de ellos-Pensó para sus adentros mientras caminaba y miraba el panorama-

Ella siguió caminando pero era como si todos pidieran a gritos que usara el libro en ese momento, no había necesidad que no fuera alguien malo solo que comprobara si era cierto o no…

-Pero… Definitivamente tengo que evitar matar a alguien que conozca podría levantar sospechas…-Pensó para si misma mientras tomaba asiento en una de las largas bancas de la plaza central de PoniVille.- Aun que… si bien es cierto que morirán de un ataque al corazón, no hay pruebas que revelen que realmente fui yo quien lo mato…

Ella seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos tratando de pensar en algún nombre, en alguien que no la conociera y sobre todo que realmente no fuera "Importante" para este mundo… paso el tiempo sentada viendo a cientos de ponis yendo de allá para acá. Pero su mente en cierta forma le impedía de algún modo pensar en algo asi.

-¡Hola Twi!-Escucho una voz femenina muy animada-

Al desviar levemente la mirada para saber de quién se trataba, era una poni rosa, la cual entre saltitos se acercaba hasta su amiga la cual parecía tener una cara muy pensante.

-¿Porque tan pensativa Twi?-Pregunto curiosa la poni rosa- ¿es acaso que la Princesa Celestia te pidió otro reporte? Ya sabes que no es para preocuparse puede pasar un mes o dos, pero mientras se lo entregues no es problema.-Dijo tratando de subirle los animos a Twilight-

-No es eso Pinki, es…-Estaba añada de soltar toda realidad hasta que- Es solo que no he tenido un buen animo-Fingió una leve suspiro de pesadez-

-Uh que te parece si vamos a comer algo, además hoy no me toca trabajar es mi dia de descanso ¿que dices?-Propuso Pinki tratando de levantar a su amiga de la banca-

-Esta bien-Dijo no muy convencida-

Pinki un poco mas feliz guio a su amiga a un pequeño restaurante del pueblo, ya lo habían visitado con anterioridad, el mesero era un buen amigo de Pinki, y siempre le daba cierto trato especial y esta vez no fue la excepción, les permitió pasar y las acomodo en un lugar cercas de las ventanas que les daba una vista hacia la estación de trenes y un poco de camino hacia ellas.

-Oye Twi, me dijo mi hermana Maud que podrá venir para la siguiente semana, claro si no tiene ningún contratiempo… Quiere venir a conocerlas a todas ustedes ¡No es genial!-Dijo feliz tratando de tener un tema de conversación-

-Me parece bien Pinki, pero no dijiste que ella es algo… Eh…-Penso un poco sus palabras- ¿Seria o… muy animada?

-¡Es tan animada como tu y yo!... Claro solo que a su modo de ser, muchos nos expresamos de diferentes maneras-Dijo mientras miraba el gran menú que tenia en frente sullo- HUY yo quiero soma de verduras.

La comida paso y en todo el transcurso de la plática de Pinki, Twilight había divisado por fin algo que le dio por asi decirlo "La oportunidad" de escribir un nombre en la libreta, era un poni terrestre, era nuevo en la ciudad, Pinki se había presentado ante el unos días atrás, dijo que su nombre era "Breve Drave" pero dijo que era un poni algo violento, y desde que llego solo ha causado problemas a algunas yeguas del pueblo, entre ellas Bonbon, la maestra de primaria y Rose.

Pinki muy poca atención puso. Pero solo pregunto.

-¿y ese libro Twilight?-Pregunto curiosa antes de dar el primer sorbo a la sopa-

-Nada Pinki, subrayó lo importante-Oculto un poco su nerviosidad mientras seguía escribiendo en el libro, pero desvio levemente la mirada hacia un reloj el cual marcaba 12:59 con 15 segundos.

 ** _"Brave Drave"_** lo que había hecho justo hoy… fue que estaba acosando a una poni en particular y Twilight casi o nada se tentó el corazón, y solo puso el nombre del poni y un par de cosas mas, Twilight nunca despego la mirada del poni, mirando como el poni comenzaba a corretear a la yegua por gran parte del lugar hasta llegar a la estación de trenes pero fue justo ahí donde solo se pudo escuchar un gran grito el cual fue de una gran multitud.

Pinki desvió levemente la mirada para saber de que se trataba y al igual que Twilight solo dejo caer su cuchara al notar que el tren de la 1:00 pm, había llegado y junto a el, un cadáver de un poni el cual estaba en plenas vías del tren.

-Esto solo lo prueba… este libro es real…-Pensó para su adentros mirando la cruel escena que ella había creado- Todo lo que anote en este libro puede cumplirse…

 _ **"Brave Drave, muere persiguiendo a una yegua, pero sin darse cuenta hasta ya tarde muere a causa del tren de la 1:00 pm"**_

DIAS DESPUES…

Este tipo de cosas nuca se ven en PoniVille, de hecho verlas es casi nulo y esto provoco la llegada de guardias directamente desde Canterlot para comprobar el lugar y que fue lo que había pasado, pero solo lo vieron como un "Desafortunado accidente".

-Si claro… "Un Accidente"-Dijo Twilight mirando detenidamente el encabezado del periódico mientras que con ayuda de su magia anotaba ciertos nombres en aquel libro- No pienso perder una oportunidad como esta… y que mejor que piensen que todo esto es simple casualidad o "Accidente"

Pese a los pocos días que han pasado Twilight escribe regularmente nombres en la tarde, cuando espera a que alguien venga por un libro a la bilbioteca, Spike, no le encontraba nada diferente a Twilight, es cierto y se volvió un poco mas seria de lo normal, pero es porque el siempre que se sumerge en un libro no lo deja tan fácil y esto fue lo que pensó el dragoncito.

-Oye Twilight…-toco la puerta de la habitación- Puedo pasar.

No recibió contestación hasta tiempo después.

-Si pasa Spike-Dijo amable-

Dicho esto Spike paso y noto a Twilight sentada en un banco el cual estaba frente a una mesa de trabajo, pero esta vez noto un libro diferente cosa que alivio de cierta manera a Spike.

-Oye Twilight… las chicas preguntan porti… estos últimos días no has salido mucho y pues… la verdad es que las tienes un tanto preocupadas.-Hablo el dragon tratando de que Twilight volteara a verlo- ¿quieres que las haga pasar?

-Ya es algo tarde para las visitas Spike, pero mañana me tomare el dia para salir con ellas-

-Me alegra escuchar eso-Salió de la habitación- ese libro te había tenido muy sumergida en tu mundo… hiciste bien en dejarlo-

En cuanto Spike se fue, fue ahí donde ella se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Como fui tan estúpida como para olvidarme de ellas…Puedo levantar sospechas si sigo haciendo esto… bueno…-Guardo el libro en un cajón con llave- creo que será mejor escribir unos cuantos nombres en la noche y pasar los días "Normales" con ellas, al menos asi no levantare sospechas en mi contra si algún día encuentran algún patrón con estas muertes…

-Veo que te diviertes-Escucho una voz masculina atrás de ella-

La piel de Twilight se erizo por completo y un mal presentimiento, comenzó albergar todo su cuerpo, al voltear lentamente hacia atrás suyo, miro una figura bípeda, era alta, llevaba ropas negras, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatos negros y una playera negra… esta criatura era de cabello corto pero blanco, de ojos rojos, no era precisamente algo aterrador pero el simple improviso de mirar a alguien diferente y que alla precentado de esa forma en la habitación le saco un fuerte susto a Twilight haciéndola que se callera al suelo de espaldas contra la pared mirando con algo de preocupación a este extraño ser.

-¡Ahhhh!-

-No veo porque te das el lujo de asustarte Twilight Sparkle-

Abajo en la biblioteca…

-¿No era la voz de Twilight?-Dijo Rainbow Dash entrando nuevamente a la biblioteca-

-la escuche claramente yo también-Dijo Apple Jack mirando detenidamente hacia las escaleras-

Nuevamente en la habitación. Twilight se había puesto de pie lentamente tratando de tener todo en su lugar, mas que nada sus pensamientos.

-E-Eres el de las leyendas… Creía que solo eran un mito-Dijo un tanto nerviosa al mirar a la criatura-

-¿Un mito? Soy tan real como tu.-La señalo con su mano-

-¡Twilgth!-Se abrió la puerta- Twilight que paso escuchamos gritos-Dijo preocupada Rainbow mirando un par de cosas de su mesa de trabajo en el suelo-

-Como es que no lo ven esta frente a todas ellas-Dijo para sus adentros-

-Creo que solo chocaste con la mesa… Otra vez-Dijo divertido el dragón purpura mientras pasaba en ese momento por la puerta dejando salir una gran carcajada-

-Oye Twilight que ha pasado estos días, nos dijo Spike que has estado revisando los libros que te llegaron hace unas semanas… pero ati no te toma mucho tiempo-Dijo Rarity acercándose a su amiga-

-Si además dijiste que vendrías a conocer a mi hermana Maud y no estuviste ahí-Hablo pinki un tanto triste por la falta de su amiga ese dia-

-Lo siento chicas-Dijo un tanto arrepentida- pero en cierta forma me agradaron los libros y tuve que hacer unos encargos mas y saben que eso me toma algo de tiempo…

-Si pero eso no es para que te alejes tanto de nosotras… De igual manera Spike nos conto que te tomaras el dia de mañana-Dijo Pinki un poco mas feliz- Sirve que de ese modo nos vamos aun Picnic que tenia planeado hace días. Y YO MISMA pasare por ti.

-Me parece bien-

La platica concluyo y cada una se retiro a su casa, dejando a Twilight con aquella criatura en su habitación la cual no despegaba los ojos de la unicornio purpura.

-¿Porque nadie de ellos te vio?-

Suspiro pesadamente la criatura-Creo haber anotado ese detalle en el libro-

-Entonces ¿tu eres el Propietario del libro?-La criatura asintió- entonces dime… ¿que viniste a hacer aquí?, ¿a llevártelo?, ¿Matarme por usarlo?

-¿Que te hace creer eso Sparkle?-

-El simple hecho de que un humano este aquí me llena la cabeza de muchas ideas-Dijo Twilight mientras sacaba el libro de su cajón-

-No me consideraría un Humano, al menos no ahora…-Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de Twilight-

-Entonces… dime porque no te vieron-

-Solo tu podrás verme ya que tu tienes el libro-Lo señalo- otra cosa importante, y que de hecho me sorprende, es ver la cantidad e nombres que has anotado estos últimos días, ni siquiera yo, escribo tanto en un día de ocio.

-¿y porque estas aquí?-Pregunto un tanto curiosa-

-Estaré aquí hasta que ocurran ciertas circunstancias… la primera=Señalo a Twilight- Hasta que tu mueras o el día de tu muerte llegue dos-Hizo un ademan con su mano- el libro que tienes lo llenes de nombres o se acabe, y tres…-hizo otro ademan con su mano mostrando el numero con sus dedos- me aburra de ti y decida matarte. Pero eso es punto y aparte.

-¿Ósea que estarás a mi lado hasta que este libro se complete o te canse?-La criatura asintió sin ninguna expresión-

-En efecto, puedes usar el libro como te venga en gana, ya te dije las consecuencias por usar el libro. O al menos pienso que leiste las instrucciones que te deje.

-¿Pero porque escribir reglas? Porque dejar su método de uso, alguien podría saber como usarlo.-

-Porque estaba completamente aburrido y bueno simplemente quería escribir algo que no fueran nombres-se puso de pie- otra cosa… No pienses que seré tu aliado o alguien que tu puedes usar para tu beneficio. Tu estas por tu cuenta… podrías considerarme una especie de espectador hasta que ocurra una de las tres circunstancias que harán que me valla-

-Ya veo…-tomo asiento en su banco frente a la mesa-Entonces puedo quedarme con el libro y seguirlo usando según yo quiera.

-Exacto-

-Entonces podría seguir anotando nombres… pero hay un problema, el problema de siempre visualizar al que quiero matar y pensar en su nombre… porque?

-Para un dios no es problema… la omnicencia y la omniprecensia es algo que tenemos, saber que hace cada criatura, que piensa, hace y ara en un fururo, saber todo relacionado ael pero… yo… prefiero darme ciertas prohibiciones-Sonrió de manera divertida- Digamos que prefiero ver el futuro como una sorpresa, ya que perdería el sentido estar sabiendo que pasara dentro de unos días o meses… por ejemplo:

"Si un punto A y un punto B están separados pero ciertas circunstancias las llevan a encontrarse lo sabré… de otro modo si me prohíbo la visión de uno de ellos no sabré cuando se cruzaran ambos y eso lo hace una verdadera sorpresa"

-En simples palabras ¿solo quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo?-

-Si a diferencia de ti yo puedo saber también cuando morirá cada criatura, persona, ser viviente en cualquier parte-

-¿Y lo sabes con solo mirarlos?-

-Si, no es difícil potrilla. Podría decirte en este momento cuando morirás e incluso de que, pero como te dije eso seria quitarle lo divertido a la vida, irónicamente hablando-Dijo riendo de su propio chiste-

-¿Y es todo?-La criatura sonrió-

-No… hay una cosa mas, una cosa que no puse en el libro ya que esto prefiero hacerlo en persona-Twilight puso atención a la criatura- Te lo menciono porque no quiero que me reclames diciendo porque no te lo dije antes. Hay algo que te puede facilitar el uso del libro.

-¿Como que facilitar el uso?-Dijo extrañada-

-Veras, asi como yo veo tu tiempo de muerte, podrás ver el de los demás, asi como su nombre completo, te ahorrarías problemas con conocer su nombre, y asi rápidamente podrías hacer tu "trabajo" sin embargo hay un costo.

-Me lo esperaba… y ¿cual es el costo?-

El humano sonrió de manera maliciosa- La mitad de la vida restante de la criatura que tiene en actual posesión el libro de la Profecía-

Fin del cap

 _ **· "El propietario del Libro de la Profecia será seguido por su propietario original, hasta el día de la muerte del propietario del Libro de la Profecia o hasta que el El Libro este completado"**_


	3. El perseguidor

Los días habían pasado y lo curioso era que Twilight pudo terminar haciendo una pequeña rutina… ya que no podía dejar de ver a sus amigas levantaría ciertas sospechas por lo cual en las mañanas haría lo habitual, abriría la biblioteca, y si las cosas estaban calmadas anotaría nombres en el libro de la profecía… llegando la tarde, saldría a socializar con sus amigas cosa que ellas tomaron con mucho gran alivio puesto que solo en las tardes sale Twilight, en las noches le dedica algo de tiempo de nuevo a escribir nombres en aquel libro… pero desde que el propietario original del libro apareció, Twilight lo ve donde sea… siempre la sigue sin importar que, baño… dormida… comida, cena, almuerzo, dencanzando, leyendo… siempre esta al lado de ella.

-Ahg-Dijo el humano arto mientras caminaba al lado de la unicornio purpura- no se como soportas a esta… su simple tonito de voz me esta volviendo loco.-Dijo mientras permanecía cruzado de brazos con un gesto de disgusto.

Actualmente Twilight y Rarity estaban caminando por las calles de Poni Ville hasta llegar a la Boutique de la yegua blanca.

-Bueno como te dije… necesitaba que vinieras Twilight para que vieras tu vestido para cuando nos vallamos a Canterlot mañana-Dijo un tanto alegre la yegua blanca mientras abria la puerta-

-¡Oh si un vestido!-Dijo el ser mientras mostraba sarcasmo cosa que Twilight puso de malas, pero no lo mostro y menos frente a su amiga- Al menos le dirás que no necesitas el vestido? Tomando en cuenta que ustedes siempre están desnudas todo el tiempo.-Dijo entrando a la Boutique-

-Gracias Rarity-Dijo agradecida Twiligth-

-Ahh de nada querida, es lo menos que puedo hacer por cuidar a mi hermanita estos dos días mientras estaba en yeguadelphia-

Eventualmente pasaron algo de tiempo juntas, mas que nada platicando de las cosas que había hecho Rarity en su viaje, mientras que Twiligth solo vigilaba de reojo al humano que se paseaba de un lado a otro por la boutique, mirando los maniquíes y los vestidos.

-Necesita una vida esta yegua-Dijo mirando todos los vestidos, que tenían los maniquíes-o una aventura con algún semental…

-Y que opinas Twilight.-Comento Rarity levitando con su magia el vestido de Twiligth el cual era largo, de colores purpura y dorado, pero no entrando mucho en la elegancia ya que a Twilight no le agrada eso-

-Me agrada Rariry muchas gracias-Dijo tomándolo con su magia- Pero… necesito regresar a casa, Spike de seguro tendrá hambre y necesitamos levantarnos temprano para ir a Canterlot, recordemos que Celestia quería hablar con nosotras-

-Cierto… ¿crees que sea con la muerte de los criminales?-Comento Rarity al tiempo que Twiligth escucho una risa burlona de parte de la criatura bípeda-

-Es posible… pero muchísimas gracias por el vestido Rarity-Dijo amable mientras salía de la casa-

-Para nada querida, el agradecimiento te lo debo yo… nos vemos mañana en la estación-Se despidió mentas cerraba la puerta atrás de Twiligth-

En el camino de regreso a la biblioteca, comenzó a oscurecer, cosa que llamo la atención al bípedo que acompañaba Twiligth, fue ahí donde escucho.

-Spike sabe hacer de comer… no se porque le dijiste que tenias que regresar a la biblioteca… solo llegaras y comenzaras a escribir nombres en el libro otra vez-

-Exacto-Dijo Twiligth- Mi motivo para ir con Rarity y la razón por la que sigo socializando con ellas es para evitar sospecha alguna, además… si de algún modo las cosas no llegan a pasar como según lo espero, puedo confiar con que ellas podrán defenderme y crear grandes formas de salvarme. Asique es un escudo que puedo usar siempre a mi favor-

-Confías mucho en esas yeguas-Dijo el bípedo- por otro lado… me gustaría probar otro pastelillo de pinki sabe cual es la porción exacta de azúcar por pastelillo-

-Te volveras adicto a esas cosas, no creo que sea bueno-Dijo Twiligth mientras abria la puerta-

-jajaja, mira quien lo dice, la adicta a la lectura y la escritura recientemente-

-Tuche-

La noche transcurría "normal" pero Twiligth por alguna razón quedo pensante en una sola cosa…

Flash back.

-El costo es… la mitad de la vida restante de la criatura que tiene en actual posesión el libro de la profecía-Dijo la criatura bípeda con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-Es demasiado para tan poco beneficio-Dijo Twiligth sin pensarlo-

-¿Enserio lo crees?-Dijo un tanto curiosa por la reacción de la poni-

-Quizas… y tan solo quizás hubieras agregado otra cosas mas, como… no se… un par de alas o que alargara mi vida conforme mato ponis-Dijo mirando por la ventara- Pero mas que nada me inclinaría por las alas, desde potrilla me agradaba la idea de poder volar como los pegasos…

-Ya veo… es tu decisión a final de cuentas, pero como te mencione, te lo digo para que no digas tu nada relacionado a "Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes"

-aja-Dijo desinteresada mientras se recostaba en su cama- sabes si lo hubieras puesto en las reglas quizás habría aceptado el trato… pero también no hubiera funcionado, medito todo con cautela y cuidado. Lo siento pero no pienso hacer ese trato-

-Como quieras-Dijo el bípedo al momento que desaparecía-

-Adónde vas?-Pregunto curiosa Twiligth-

-la noche es larga, tu podrás dormir pero otros están despiertos-

Fin Del flash back.

-Sabes-Dijo Twiligth mientras se acostaba sobre su cama- Nunca me dijiste tu nombre… ¿cual es?-Dijo mientras que con su magia acomodaba las cobijas sobre de ella-

-Para que quieres mi nombre?... no podrás matarme con el libro y mucho menos podrás volverte mi sucesor y quedarte con mis poderes si eso piensas-Dijo en tono serio antes de desaparecer-

-Porque no quiero estarte llamando humano o criatura… suena… con falta de educación y respeto.-

Twiligth no escucho nada, ella supuso que el se había ido pero cuando Twiligth estaba por caer rendida en su almohada, escucho casi un susurro en su oreja- "Divine"- fue todo lo que escucho

Sonrio Twilight- Buenas noches… "Divine"-

A la mañana siguiente, las seis ponis se encontraron en la estación de trenes, al abordar la criatura que siempre acompañaba a Twiligth termino por sentarse a un lado de ella, como ya se menciono es un espectador…

-¡Canterlot ahí vamos!... ¡Otra vez!-grito divertida pinki pie mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Apple Jack-

-Aun no te dice la princesa para que nos necesitaba Twilight?-Pregunto un tanto preocupada Fluttershy-

-No Fluttershy, solo dijo que nos necesitaba para hablar con nosotras-

-Sabes me pregunto si una de ustedes muere… habrá alguien mas que pueda ser la nueva portadora de su respectivo elemente de aquella que mate?-Dijo Divine mientras miraba por la ventana pensando en su teoría-

Twilight por su parte miro con malos ojos esto pero… en todo el tiempo que ha estado con el no ha visto que el llevase consigo otro libro de la profecía, pero tan solo ha visto que en su cinturón que sujeta su pantalón, lleva una cadena en la cual hay un pequeño libro idéntico al que tiene Twilight, como si fuera otro libro de la profecía pero mas pequeño.

-Con respecto a los repentinos ataques que han sufrido los malientes estos últimos días… no creen que se trate de algo mas?-Pregunto Apple Jack-

-Aque te refieres?-Pregunto Rainbow Dash-

-Piénsenlo todos y cada uno de ellos según mencionan en los periódicos, mueren de un ataque al corazón-

-Eso es cierto- hablo Rarity- puede que existan hechizos para matarlos de esa forma… pero… si mal no recuerdo lo que me enseñaron en la escuela, la magia de unicornios se puede rastrear-Fue ahí donde "Divine" volvió a reir pero esta vez mas fuerte-

-Entonces porque la guardia no ha encontrado a ningún sospechoso o alguien que tenga que ver con las muertes?-Comento Rainbow Dash- de ser ese el caso ya habrían llegado con alguien no crees?

-A-Algun medicamento que haga eso?-Propuso fluttershy-

-de algún modo…-oculto su preocupación Twilight.

-Jajajajajajajaja… ya te haces a la idea de lo que te espera cuando veas a la tal "Princesa Celestia"-Dijo moviendo sus dedos acentuando la frase-

Tardaron alrededor de una hora en llegar a Canterlot, el numero de guardias había aumentado considerablemente, guardias en la central de trenes y cada puerta que llevara aun centro comercial o local que vendiera cualquier tipo de cosas, incluso se miraban algunos guardias pegasos rondando los cielos deteniendo a cualquier civil volar Canterlot y pidiéndoles que regresen a tierra firme.

Al salir de la estación un par de guardias había dicho que serian las escoltas de las portadoras hasta que llegaran a la seguridad del castillo, algunos ponis normales miraban a sus alrededores como si sintieran que alguien los seguía, Twilight no tardo en sacar sus propias conclusiones del porque de esto, ella sabia que se debía a las continuas muertes que provocaba por el uso del libro. Al llegar a las puertas del castillo Twilight diviso en una parte más alta a un unicornio blanco, ella sabia de quien se trataba pero… de momento estaba ahí por otra cuestión en particular. Los guardias las escoltaron a las seis hasta llegar a una sala en particular, no era la sala del trono, era una sala de estar donde se encontraba tanto la princesa Luna, como la princesa Celestia, se notaba que ambas hablaban en silencio.

Cuando ambas princesas escucharon la puerta abrirse los dos guardias se retiraron al mirar que Celestia les hizo una seña con su casco, casi inmediatamente al estar solas, las seis ponis se inclinaron en muestra de respeto ante la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, pero…

-Hacia tiempo que no miraba su alteza-Dijo Divine haciendo una burlona reverencia pero como claramente nadie mas que Twilight lo podía mirar y escuchar, ella solo gruño con molestia- Y que bueno mirar nuevamente a la portadora de las pesadillas.

-Que gusto verlas de nuevo mis pequeñas ponis-Dijo Celestia acercándose hasta donde estaban ellas-

Las seis ponis se pusieron nuevamente de pie y miraron con mayor atención a Celestia.

-Las mande a llamar porque hay un asunto muy importante del cual discutir y de hecho… estaba teniendo esa misma charla con mi hermana Luna-Dijo mientras volteava a verla-

-¿Ahhh la Luna que llego a la Luna? Es un buen juego de palabras si lo piensas detenidamente , aunque el nombre de Luna es un nombre tanto masculino como femenino a si que…-Se encogió de hombros Divine-

-Creo que estarán al tanto de las muertes que han estado ocurriendo estas ultimas semanas verdad?-Pregunto mientras se posicionaba al lado de su hermana-

-Las muertes de algunos criminales verdad princesa?-Trato de aclarar la duda Rarity-

-En efecto… mi hermana y yo estuvimos investigando y… creemos que todo esto pudo haber comenzado en Poniville-Declaro Celestia mientras que su hermana tan solo asentía con la cabeza-

-Nos gustaría creer que tan solo es una escalofriante casualidad estos casos…-Hablo Luna- Pero el caso de que todos hallan muerto de un ataque al corazón, levanta demasiadas sospechas de nuestra parte, y no es para mas. Existen hechizos que pueden hacer el mismo efecto. El problema es que ocurrían de manera simultánea en diversas partes de Equestria cosa que nos asombra.

-Y… que podríamos hacer nosotras?-Pregunto Fluttershy un tanto preocupada-

-Lamentablemente no es algo que pueda estar a su disposición-Dijo Celestia- incluso me preocupa que si ustedes llegan a intervenir en esto puedan morir… pero… me gustaría saber de ustedes algo importante. ¿No han sabido de alguien que halla tenido algún cambio en su comportamiento?-Miro a cada una de las ponis esperando alguna reacción- alguien que haiga cambiado su rutina, alguien que alla actuado de manera extraña de la noche a la mañana?

-Bueno-Dijo Pinki haciendo que Twilight tan solo temblara levemente- Ahora que lo menciona… no reamente, al menos de los ponis que conozco, nadia a actuado raro… quizás Twilight pero es costumbre cuando recibe un libro nuevo verdad?-Miro con inocencia a Twilight quien tan solo por el susto, nada mas pudo asentir varias veces-

-Ya veo…-Miro a Twilight- Como sabrás Twilight tu padre, anteriormente era parte de la Guardia de investigación y tras lo ocurrido con esto, el me pidió que lo volviera a dar de alta para esta investigación-

-M-Mi padre esta de nuevo en la guadia?-Celestia asintió-

-Asi es, parece que tras saber de lo ocurrido, quiso apoyar esta investigación-Dijo Luna- Pero algo importante es que presten mucha atención a sus alrededores hasta que pase esta horda de homicidios… se que solo han sido a criminales, ponis corruptos y entre otros pero… me preocupa que comience a matar ponis inocentes-

-Con cuerdo con mi hermana, hasta entonces por favor tengan mucho cuidado y estén al pendientes de con quenes hablan y se relacionan de acuerdo? Me preocupan mas que nada porque pueden ser un blanco. Ya que son las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

-¡Descuide Princesa Celestia!-Dijo Reinbow con determinación- si es posible también ayudaremos en la búsqueda de ese asesino-

-No me mal entiendan-Aclaro Celestia- lo que yo quiero es que se mantengan alerta… si alguien las invitara a algún lugar y no están todas, que sea su primera señal de acuerdo?, no hagan las cosas si no están juntas esta bien?-

Todas aceptaron la petición de la princesa, pese a eso todas ellas pararían aquella noche en el castillo, pero… Twilight le había mencionado un pequeño favor a la princesa, si era posible que ella pudiera ir a dormir ese dia a casa de sus padres, ya que no es costumbre de ella visitarlos y verlos, quizás la "reconfortaría un poco"

"En las calles de Canterlot"

-Solo dormirás en casa de tus padres para que tu papi te de un poco mas de detalles con respecto a la investigación no es cierto?-Dijo Divine mientras miraba a una yegua blanca caminar con un semental el cual tenía un bigote azul- Mocoso…-Susurro en silencio-

-Recuerda que no puedo hablar cuando estoy caminando con mucha multitud… a diferencia de ti… los ponis pueden oírme si hablo muy fuerte-Dijo en susurro-

-Ya veo… Pero sabes algo… Creo que Celestia tiene in cierto de desconfianza hacia ati-Dijo aguantando una risa, pero fue ahí donde escucho un "Hump" de parte de Twilight como si preguntara porque- Decírtelo seria ir contra mis principios porrilla.

*HORAS ANTES CON LAS PRINCESAS EN UNA SALA PRIVADA*

En el salón se encontraban diversos sementales, todos y cada uno de ellos, vestían de diferente forma, ya sea con armaduras de parte de la guardia real, mientras que algunos contraje, las princesas estaban en esta sala… había una enorme mesa en la cual todos estaban presentes, sentados mirándose e intercambiando opiniones, pero…

-bien podría ser una coincidencia.-Dijo un semental con traje-

-seria casualidad si estuvieran con varias horas de diferencia-Dijo un capitán de guardia (Ligth Nigth)- casi todos los ataques al corazón ocurrieron de manera simultánea, tanto en Yeguadelphia como en Trotingham (Referencia al trote del caballo)

-No descartemos la opción de un plan elaborado por alguna organización-Dijo otro semental de traje-

-Siendo ese el caso-Dijo un sargento de Gurdia Nocturna- tendríamos al menos una pista. Pero no.-Dijo con cierto enojo-

-Si-Dijo un poni de traje- si hubieran recibido una apuñalada o una flecha, tendríamos algo en que basarnos-

-Es cuerto… pero además algunos de esos criminales ya estaban incluso sentenciados a muerte… asi que no creo que sea necesidad de…

-¡Que importa si fue coincidencia o una maldita suerte, hasta donde yo se un asesinato es un asesinato!-Grito Ligth Nigth con enojo-

-hermana-Dijo Luna en susurro a su hermana- Porque hay tantos ponis…

-Ah… lo había olvidado Luna perdóname… veras, hace tiempo cuando ocurrían ciertos incidentes, organizo a un grupo de ponis, a ellos que miras aquí, son los mas capacitados, lo había iniciado cuando tu estabas desterrada…-Dijo un tanto indiferente-

-Ya veo… entonces aquí estarán los investigadores mas capacitados?-Pregunto Luna-

-Asi es, pero…-No termino de hablar cuando escucho de un poni-

-De ser ese el caso no hay mas remedio que llamar a "L" (Ele)-Comento un poni de traje-

\- ¿"L" hermana?-Pregunto un poco extrañada la alicornio azul-

-No sabría darte muchos de talles pero, solo se que es un Unicornio, bastante hábil con la magia y muy inteligente… cuando quise saber un poco mas de el, me entere que había quemado todos sus documentos que había dejado en la academia, y tampoco volví a saber de algo relacionado a el… "L" en cierta forma es como nuestra ultima arma por asi decirlo… el nos ha ayudado bastante en casos sumamente complicados en el pasado y creo que en este no será la excepción-Dijo Celestia poniendo atención al frente suyo-

-"L" Ya está al tanto de lo ocurrido-Escucharon una voz bastante grave al igual que las puertas del salón abrirse-

Era un poni encapuchado, se le notaba que era un unicornio y que este, a un lado suyo llevaba un par de alforjas cargando con el, no le fue difícil utilizar su cuerno para que en medio de la mesa apareciera una gran esfera en la cual tenia una gran "L" Mayúscula en letra cursiva. Fue ahí donde todos y cada uno de los presentes escucharon.

-Saludos a cada uno de los de la reunión… Soy "L"-Era una voz un tanto distorsionada, no digitalmente, sino una especie de fusión entre la voz de una hembra y un macho-ya había comenzado a sospechar de este suceso, y comencé mi propia investigación… pero no lo duden, asi como puede ser una organización también puede tratarse de un solo poni.-Todos guardaron silencio- tengo la ligera sospecha que el verdadero asesino puede encontrarse en la zona sureste de Equestria… mas precisamente en Canterlot y PoniVille.

-Aque viene esa declaración?-Pregunto Celestia-

-¿Porque dice?-Dijo extrañado "L" – los primeros asesinatos comenzaron en Canterlot y PoniVille, pero además los nombres de aquellos corruptos y criminales solo han sido mencionados en esos lugares, asi que no me queda la menor duda. Esta ahí y puede que incluso se mantenga ahí por simple arrogancia o incluso confianza, porque pensara que no sabemos como peude matar o como podemos llegar a el… pero se que esto no podre hacerlo solo yo… por eso ocupo la ayuda de toda la guardia en Canterlot.

-Porque de la guardia de Canterlot en particular?-Dijo Luna-

-Como son la guardia mas activa y la mas cercana por obvias razones ocuparíamos una fuerza de acción rápida… además… ocupamos encarar a este criminal… seria todo… Ah por cierto… quisiera que usted princesa Celestia, estuviera al tanto de las portadoras de la armaonia.

-Sospechas que alguna de ellas haiga cometido esos crímenes?-

-No… es solo que como son las portadoras, solo necesitamos que les informe lo básico… hecho eso me gustaría que me informara la reacción de cada una de ellas cuando les diga… ah… y menciónele a Twilight sobre el regreso de su padre a la guardia por esto…

Dicho eso la gran esfera desapareció en su totalidad, tanto los presentes como las princesas quedaron callados mientras miraban como el poni encapuchado solo desaparecía en un simple destello de luz con ayuda de su cuerno.

Fin del cap

Para el lector: Si… Es la carta de un Spellbook ya que yo actualmente uso ese deck, aun que claro como sabras esto como un dato curioso, ese libro encabeza todos los libros de la baraja… solo que en diversas posiciones… gracias por tu comentario Guest. Me gustaría saber que deck usas tu.


	4. El Inicio del problema

Los días habían pasado y las portadoras habían regresado a si vida habitual, al ser informadas de los insidentes se les pidió mucho mas cuidado, además… ahora Poniville contaría con un grupo de guardias que estarían por los alrededores en caso de problemas, esto por el problema de los "asesinatos"

(Hora 11:35 AM Parque de Poni Ville)

-Sabes Twilight… cuanto el libro lo tenia yo solo anotaba los nombres de los ponis en el libro, para que murieran en ese preciso instante, no para que murieran semanas después-Comento Divine mientras levitaba arriba de Twilight

-Solo piénsalo Divine-Explico Twilight mientras caminaba por las calles empedradas del pueblo- si yo me llegase a enfermar o ausentar por varios días o incluso semanas, comenzarían a sospechar y me tomarían a mi como posible sospechosa por esto ya que habrían cesado los asesinatos, de este modo me mantengo al margen y…-Miro a Fluttershy a lo lejos- nadie sospechara nunca de mi.

-¿Otra vez con la temerosa? Me molesta su actitud… saldría corriendo con solo ver una extraña sombra parada a tras de ella-Dijo divine aterrizando para caminar al lado de Twilight.-

-Es su forma de ser… por alguna razón a algunos sementales le agrada su forma de ser… ¡Hola Fluttershy!-Dijo alegre-

-Oh Hola Twiligth… vienes a las compras matutinas?-Pregunto algo curiosa-

-Si Spike se terminó la ración extra que traje para preparar panqueques-Dijo mirando una tienda- ¿Vamos?

-Claro-

El dia transcurrió normal, muchos en el pueblo estaban bastante alertas y también preocupados de que alguno de ellos fuese el siguiente blanco del "Asesino" sin embargo, eso no pasaría pues como se sospechaba, solo atacaba a convictos y a quienes haiga cometido crimines, tras hacer sus respectivas compras y con un par de alforjas llenas, Twilight se despidió amablemente de Fluttershy mientras ella se encaminaba a la biblioteca.

-Por cierto Sparkle… eh visto que tienes muchos libros de Starswirl, te agrada ese mago?-Pregunto algo curioso Divine-

-Si, fue por el mas que nada que quise ser una experta en la magia… hablando de eso… ya no he practicado últimamente por el libro.-

-Supongo que tomaras este dia libre para practicar-Twiligth asintió- Bueno eso me dara algo de tiempo para…

No termino su frace cuando miro que Twiligth abrió la puerta y miro a Spike acomodando un sinfín de libros que Twiligth hoy en la mañana había tirado por accidente… pero Spike acedio a ayudarla mientras ella iba por algo par la comida.

-Auméntale la mesada a este dragon-Expreso Divine con una sonrisa-

-Deja eso de momento Spike ven preparemos la comida-

Tras hacer la comida, Spike le había mencionado a Twiligth que iria con Rarity, le comento que le llegaría un cargamento de telas nuevas y ocupaba a alguien que le ayudara, y quien si no Spike para hacerlo. Twilight no protesto por esto incluso le pareció bien ya que podría practicar su magia sin ser molestada salvo por Divine. Al estar sola lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la biblioteca, se sento justo a la mitad de la biblioteca y cerró los ojos para comenzar su meditación al tiempo que su cuerno se iluminaba…

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que algo la incomodo…

-Divine sabes que no me gusta que…-La interrumpio-

-Porque no pones mas atención a tu alrededor Sparkle-

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, miro una gran esfera que brillaba justo en mitad de su biblioteca en ella se podía mirar a un poni unicornio de pelaje carmesí, ojos violeta y una crin verde, este unicornio llevaba un traje blanco y corbata, estaba parado en dos patas en lo que parecía ser un podio, en el había un marco el cual tenia el nombre de "Ligth Of Darkness (L)"

-Quien es este sujeto?-Pregunto extrañada Twilight-

-Hola a todos los ponis de Equestria-Hablo la voz proveniente de aquel unicornio, era la voz de un macho adulto, un tanto gruesa- soy Ligth Of Darkness… mejor conocido como "L", puedo comunicarme ante ustedes con un hechizo global, que va directo a todos los ponis en Equestria es por eso que pueden verme ahora mismo… actualmente 150 unicornios me están haciendo el favor de mandarles este mensaje a todos ustedes.

Tan solo decir esa palabra los ojos de Twiligth se iluminaron, al tiempo que una gran sonrisa se hacia presente en ella.

-Criminales alrededor de todo el mundo son asesinados por un asesino en serie…-Hablo el unicornio-considero esto como el homicidio mas atroz de la historia, no descansare hasta que el poni o ponis que están detrás de todo esto, sean llevadas ante la justicia… los encontrare-

-Ese tonto… como se supone que va a encontrarme?-Dijo divertida Twiligth mientras sacaba su libro-ademas tendría que conseguir esto antes-Dijo señalando el libro- y mientras no lo descubran nadie podrá si quiera culparme ya que no existiría evidencia en contra mia para condenarme, lo que significa que atraparme seria completamente imposible-Dijo feliz mientras se recargaba contra el estando de libros para relajarse un poco-

-Tengo una leve sospecha de lo que tatas de hacer…-Menciono el unicornio- sin embargo lo que estas haciendo, es malvado, y no tiene perdón de nadie… asesinas al final de cuentas, te terminaras convirtiendo en lo que tu tratas de eliminar.-

-¿Que yo que?-Dijo indignada Twiligth poniéndose de pie- Yo no soy malvada solo trato de darles a todos un mundo sin crímenes y caos… un mundo lleno de armonía al final de cuentas-Tomo una pluma y su tintero con su magia- que torpe eres "L", esto habría sido mas interesante si hubieras sido mas inteligente-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a anotar el nombre-

"Ligth Of Darkness"

Al anotar el nombre Twiligth puso mucha atención al reloj de péndulo que había en su biblioteca, cada segundo pasaba y ella se ponía cada vez mas anciosa… hasta que finalmente el tiempo de espera acabo, el unicornio que estaba en aquella esfera había caído instantáneamente en el suelo, con la mirada perdida otros ponis fueron a sacar el cuerpo de la escena.

-¡Que pasa no tienes nada mas que decir!?-Dijo Twiligth feliz por su logro-

Su felicidad termino cuando la esfera coloco una gran letra "L" Cursiva frente a ella.

-Tenia que hacer la prueba pero nunca me espere que funcionara a la perfeccion-Se escucho la voz de un macho y una hembra combinadas- De alguna manera "Tu" puedes matar a alguien sin tener que estar presente en el lugar, podría decir que es un hechizo pero, no es eso ya que si fuera un hechizo se quedaría un rastro de magia que delataría al culpable al igual que su aura al crear el hechizo… pero si es cierto que mataste a Ligth of Darkness, déjame decirte algo… ese no era yo, solo un prisionero que cuya ejecución estaba programada para hoy mismo… la gurdia real lo arresto en silencio para evitar que fuese mencionado por los medios de comunicación y no te llegara la información.-

-Huuu golpe bajo yegüita-dijo Divine en burla-

-Pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que yo soy real… "L" Existe… ahora quiero que intentes matarme asesino, vamos te reto inténtalo no me hagas esperar tanto.

-¡Eres un maldito "L"!-Exclamo Twiligth enojada-

-asi que no puedes matarme?... eso me ha dado una clave muy útil ya que hay criaturas a las que no puedes matar… te regresare el favor, te dire algo que encontraras interesante… a pesar de que esta noticia se menciono que era global a toda Equestria, la verdad es que solo estamos comunicándonos en la zona sureste de Equestria, mas precisametne en Canterlot y PoniVille ahora se donde estas… tus primeros experimentos para matar si ml no recuerdo fue un corrupto en Canterlot llamado Unlockdown, además ocurrio otro e PoniVille… se que solo experimentabas y querías comprobar por lo cual deduciendo esto, estas en poniville en estos momentos… me intriga un poco saber como es que tu matas… pero no me importara esperar un poco mas para que tu respondas a mis preguntas… nos veremos… "Assasin"

Fue ahí donde la esfera desapareció, Divine reía por lo bajo tratando de aguantarse una gran risotada, pero Twiligth quedaba pensante, mirando la nada de la habitación hasta que.

-Asi que quiere atraparme… bueno…. Esto solo marcara quien es mas capas de llevar por buena dirección este mundo. Veremos si como roncas duermes "L" porque al final yo sere quien gane.

Fin del cap

Nota del autor: Lo se corto pero sin falta :3 muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todos


	5. Aviso!

Lamento mucho los problemas con este fic, debido a los problemas del derrumbe en mexico y personales, me veía obligado a dejar momentáneamente el fic, pero si todo sale bien ya, estoy seguro que en este mes o el siguiente retomo la historia, lamento mucho si los hice esperar mucho :s nunca fue mi intención dejar la historia en ningún momento, pero por diversas situaciones y problemas no pude.

Gracias por su comprensión :D


End file.
